Bio Zoids
Bio-Zoids are a special type of Zoids released as part of the Genesis line and used in the Zoids: Genesis anime. All Bio-Zoids are based on dinosaurs (except the Bio-Ptera, pterodactyls are commonly viewed the same as dinosaurs), are very skeletal in appearance. Most mass produced bio zoids like bio raptors, raptor guis, triceras, kentros, and some megaraptors are being driven by robotic pilots which have souls of people trapped beneath them. Hell Armor Hell Armor is a special organic armor used solely on the Bio Zoids. It is immune to energy weapons and can withstand most projectiles and edged weapons (save for those made of or utilizing Metal-Zi such as the Murasame Liger's blades, Re Mii's Lanstag's antlers/lance, and the missile-like weapons on Bamburian). Being organic it will dissolve when the Zoid it is attached to dies. There are several versions: Standard Hell Armor This type of Hell Armor is the standard worn by the Bio-Raptors and most of the larger Bio-Zoids. It is the weakest form of Hell Armor. Crimson Hell Armor This is the armor used on the Bio-Volcano. It is stronger than standard armor, capable of repelling more attacks. Darkness Hell Armor A near-impenetrable form of Hell Armour used on Bio Tyranno. Bio Zoids Bio Raptor The standard soldier for Digald forces (after Velociraptor), in addition to its teeth and clawed hands and feet, each has a plasma/flame weapon in its mouth that can either send a fiery blast as a blowtorch would, or a concentrated burst of plasma for greater distance. Its mouth, however, is extremely vulnerable, even to projectiles. Bio Raptor Gui A Bio Raptor modified for flight, with the forelimbs modified into wings. They became the new fear in the skies as they have been modified to be heavy bombers. With only a few Zoids that could fly, the Gui was almost unopposed in the skies. Its fighting capabilities are unimpressive with limited fire power and maneuverability, but they make it up by large numbers firing or dropping waves of explosive projectiles. Bio MegaRaptor A similar model to the Bio Raptor, approximately 2 or 3 times larger, armed with a set of golden, metal Zi-resistant claws. The original Bio MegaRaptor could only be piloted by Zairin, but after his defeat the combat data gained from his unit was used to mass-produce the Bio MegaRaptor. These mass-produced versions are virtually identical save that they can be piloted by other Digald Zoid pilots and have purple instead of golden claws. After the first Bio Megaraptor was destroyed in battle, megaraptors were mass produced but with a purple underside and Zairin was upgraded to testing Bio Volcano. Piloted by Major Zairin. Bio Tricera A powerful, commander-type bio zoid based on a Triceratops, the bio tricera is arguably one of the most menacing zoids the series has seen so far. Like most bio zoids, the bio tricera is protected with hell armor making it impossible to destroy with conventional weapons. It is, however, vulnerable to attacks from weapons made of metal Zi. The bio tricera is equipped with a powerful tail that can easily knock targets off their footing and a powerful plasma cannon mounted in its mouth. However, its main weapon are the two large horns mounted on its head which appears to be made of the same material used on the claws of Zairin's megaraptor. While it appears as one entity, the horn is actually made up of a series of egments connected by a wire. This allows the pilot to "extend" the horn to exponential proportions and hit distant targets. It can even strike targets under the ground. The first bio tricera was piloted by Georg which he used in a vain attempt to destroy Ra-Kan and the sword wolf. However, his plans fail when Hayate Liger destroys the bio zoid, pressumably killing Georg in the process. The second bio tricera was again piloted by Georg but was equipped with a barrier capable of repelling attacks from metal Zi weaponry. The barrier of bio tricera is almost impenetrable, even a bio particle cannon can't penetrate through it. Although the barrier can protect the bio tricera from external attacks, it becomes vulnerable once the enemy enters the barrier's territorial boundaries. This improved bio tricera was destroyed by Ra-Kan, finally finishing Georg. After Georg's success in the bio tricera, it entered mass production and played a major role in the final battle. In the bio tricera toy, the color of it's hell armor has a brownish tint while in the cartoon Georg's bio tricera is silver. But some mass produced bio triceras also have a brownish tint. Piloted by Georg. Bio Ptera A Digald Zoid (after a Pteranodon) capable of flight, it resembles a Pteranodon. Armed with a mouth-enclosed plasma gun and a set of cannons on its wings, it first engages the RainbowJerk in episode 21. Felme, the bio ptera's driver, tried to defeat the bio tyranno when it was going to crush Souta and his zoid. Even if Souta survived, she and her zoid were destroyed. Piloted by Felme. Bio Kentro A commander type bio zoid based on a Kentrosaurus, the bio kentro shares a similar frame as the bio tricera. It first appears in episode 24 where it defeats three command wolves with ease. Unlike most bio zoids, the bio kentro doesn't seem to have a plasma cannon mounted in its mouth. Its specialty is close range combat and is seen by most as the Hayate Liger's counterpart. Although most of its weapons are designed for close ranged combats, the bio kentro does have weapons for long range destruction. The spikes on its back can be launched as missiles and has great homing ability. It can also regenerate indefinitely. Another feature it possesses is that the pilot can either make the spikes explode on impact or merely stab its enemies. A blade on the bio kentro's back, known as a backlance, allows it to damage an enemy zoid with a single swipe of its tail. However, its main weapon are its beast slayers, a pair of large blades mounted on its front legs. The beast slayers are resistant to metal Zi weaponry and are very long, making it impossible to penetrate the zoid in close range combats. The first bio kentro was piloted by Digald's prodigious pilot, Souta. It was destroyed by the mugen liger but one of its Beast Slayers served as a lance in a modified lanstag. After Souta's success using the bio kentro, the bio zoid entered mass production and played a major role in the final battle. The mass produced bio kentros left Deadly Kong immobilized by using their spikes on it when Bio Tyranno damaged its Zoid core. Piloted by Souta. Bio Tyranno A large and incredibly powerful Zoid (after a Tyrannosaurus Rex) clad in Darkness Hell Armour and piloted by Emperor Gene. It was revealed towards the end of the series but was only used in battle twice; once against Zairin's Bio Volcano and again to fight the Digard Resistance in the series' final showdown between Digard and the Resistance. Bio Volcano A commander type bio zoid piloted by Zairin. It is a modified bio megaraptor with a more powerful armoir and spikes sticking out of its body. The bio volcano appears after the first bio megaraptor was destroyed and was given to Zairin as a "present" for being a capable commander. Unlike its older cousin, the megaraptor, the bio volcano is resistant to metal Zi weaponry and boasts an array of different weapons. Its spikes and fingers can act as blades designed to cut and stab through enemy zoids. The blade mounted on its tail can damage any conventional zoids with a single swing. It also has the standard plasma cannon mounted in its mouth. However, unlike that of the other bio zoids, the volcano's plasma cannon seemed to have an increased level of destruction. One of the new weapons found inside the volcano if the bio particle beam cannon mounted on its chest. Like the particle cannon, he bio particle beam cannon has great destructive capabilities though firing the weapoin takes time and can strain a pilot. Piloting the volcano for long periods of time can lead to death. Unworthy pilots can also die within its cockpit. The volcano is equipped with a life draining system that uses the pilot's life energy to be used partially for its attacks. The volcano also boasts a program similar to that of the dummy system wherein the zoid takes over the controls, ignoring its pilot's commands, and moves on its own, usually when it wants to fire the bio particle cannon. The volcano can be seen in the game Zoids Battle Collesium on the Nintendo DS. Piloted by Zairin Bio Zoids Not In Anime Mother Bio Bio Liger Bio Spino Bio Chimera(The Death) Category:Zoids releases